Lovesteps
by Selena Jung
Summary: Menurutku, cinta itu adalah membuatmu menyadari kehadiranku, membuatmu berubah lebih baik, dan membuat kita saling percaya. Aku mencintaimu, Jung Yunho –Kim Jaejoong. Step 3 up! END!
1. Chapter 1

**Love steps**

.

© Selena Jung

.

**YunJae **

.

Romance, Drama, kayaknya ada Hurt juga (?)

.

Rated: T (for this chapter)

.

**Step 1 – You should know that I love you.**

.

**Warning: BoysLove, typo(s), OOC, alur suka-suka nizam, bye-bye EYD, NO EDIT, etc.**

.

I will be the only one happiest Cassiopeia in the world if I own YunJae, but I'm not. I just own the story. **Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story** ^^

.

Summary: Menurutku, cinta itu adalah membuatmu menyadari kehadiranku, membuatmu berubah lebih baik, dan membuat kita saling percaya. Aku mencintaimu, Jung Yunho –Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

ENJOY~

* * *

**Jaejoong POV**

Jung Yunho, pemuda itu telah mencuri hatiku sejak sebulan lalu saat dia menolongku yang nyaris jatuh dari tangga sekolah. Menarik tubuhku dengan lengan kekarnya dan membiarkan pandanganku terperangkap dalam manik hitamnya yang dingin.

Memesona, aku terpesona sejak saat itu. Yup, mungkin bisa dibilang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Saat orang lain bilang dia berandal dan berbahaya, aku malah berpendapat lain sendiri. Ketika orang lain menatapnya takut, aku justru menatapnya penuh kagum. Dan selalu aku tak bisa berpikir jernih dibuatnya. Dia itu indah, di mataku.

"Yunho yang preman itu? Kau yakin, Joongie?" Suara cempreng Junsu membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Yunho.

"Yunho yang kemarin baru menghajar orang itu? Nyam nyam nyam.. Tidak salah, eoh? Nyam nyam" Kali ini suara yang dibarengi kunyahan dari Changmin di sampingku.

"Tentu saja, memang ada berapa Yunho di sekolah ini?" protesku agak sebal.

"Kau yakin menyukai raja preman seperti dia?"

"Dia bukan preman, dia hanya… hanya… pokoknya dia memukul untuk membela diri! Itu bukan suatu masalah besar" Aku segera membela pujaan hatiku sebisaku.

"Tapi tetap saja dia bisa membuat anak orang masuk rumah sakit tiap bulannya"

"Salah sendiri sudah tahu Yunho begitu tapi malah cari masalah dengannya" Aku tetap tidak terima kalau Yunho disalahkan.

"Terserahlah. Lalu kau mau apa dengan si Yunho itu, Jae hyung?"

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku dan menjadikan dia kekasihku~" terangku bangga.

"APA?! Kau mau cari mati ya, Joongie?!" pekik Junsu nyaring sedang Changmin terlihat mengatur napasnya setelah sempat tersedak karena mendengar suara Junsu yang mengejutkannya.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena menyatakan perasaanku pada Yunho, Suie~"

"Tapi dia kan… Lagipula apa kata penggemarmu di sekolah ini, nanti?!"

"Memang kenapa? Mereka seharusnya mendukungku, kau dan kau juga" sergahku sambil menuding Junsu dan Changmin tak terima.

"Terserah padamulah, hyung"

.

.

YunJae

.

.

**Author POV**

Jaejoong berlari kecil mengejar pemuda yang disukainya itu. Seorang pemuda bermarga Jung yang tengah mengeluarkan aura hitamnya yang menakutkan namun sungguh tak membuat Jaejoong urung untuk menjalankan niatnya pagi ini.

"Yunho-ssi," Pemuda berambut coklat dengan beberapa tindikan di salah satu telinganya itupun menoleh dengan wajah tak bersahabat.

Semua orang menatap Jaejoong ketar-ketir dan gelisah. Pasalnya siswa manis idola sekolah itu kini terlihat seperti seekor kelinci lucu yang menghampiri sarang singa. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menegangkan. Mereka sangat takut kalau Jaejoong sampai kenapa-napa karena mendatangi Yunho yang tengah dalam mood tak baik itu.

"Ada apa?" Suara baritone itu terdengar dingin namun sama sekali tak dapat membuat tekad Jaejoong goyah.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu sejak kita bertemu di tangga," ungkap si pemuda cantik itu percaya diri, membuat Yunho sedikitnya terkesiap tak menyangka dan berpikir kalau Jaejoong baru saja keracunan sehingga otaknya bermasalah. Baru kali ini dia mendapatkan pernyataan cinta, biasanya baru dipandangi saja orang-orang sudah takut padanya.

"Lalu?"

"Jadilah kekasihku, ya?" tawar Jaejoong gamblang dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh harap. Well, tidak hanya Yunho yang melongo dibuatnya, orang lain yang menyaksikan adegan romantis ini pun juga tak kalah melongo dari Yunho.

Syut~

HAAAAHH…

Sejenak semua orang menahan napas saat Yunho mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong.

Pluk.

"Kau tidak demam," ujar pemuda bermata musang itu sambil memegang dahi Jaejoong. Pemuda cantik itu bersemu saat Yunho menyentuh lembut keningnya dengan tangan besarnya.

'Hangat, tangan Yunnie besar dan hangat' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan mengintimidasi tapi Jaejoong malah balas memandanginya dengan tatapan terpesona.

"Apanya?" tanya Jaejoong kepada Yunho seperti orang linglung.

"Menjadi kekasihku, bodoh" Yunho menoyor pelan kepala Jaejoong membuat pemuda menawan itu tersadar dari keterpesonaannya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab si cantik itu heboh sambil menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Terserah kau saja" balas Yunho cuek.

"Asyik~~ Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Yunnie, ne?" Jaejoong terlihat makin antusias.

"Nama macam apa itu?! Jangan memanggilku seperti nama banci begitu!" protes Yunho tak suka.

"Pokoknya aku mau panggil Yunnie!"

"Kau ini! Sudah pendek, kecil, cerewet, keras kepala juga!"

Syut!

Lagi-lagi manusia-manusia yang tengah memandangi dua sejoli ini menahan napasnya saat Yunho mengayunkan kepalan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

**Grep.**

Terlambat, sebelum kepalan tangan besar itu menghantam Jaejoong, pemuda cantik itu keburu mendekap erat tubuh kekar pemuda bermarga Jung itu.

"Aku panggil Yunnie, ne~~" Sial, Jaejoong sudah mengeluarkan jurus kitten eyes dan suara manjanya. Sudah dipastikan tak ada yang bisa menolak ini, bahkan pemuda setan seperti Yunho sekalipun.

Buktinya?

Lihat saja wajah tegas si Jung muda sudah berubah merah tanpa disadarinya. Merona atas perilaku manja kekasih barunya itu seolah mulai menjadi gerak reflek yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Well~ Jaejoong memang sangat lovable. Setuju?

"Terserah,"

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Ini hari pertama Yunho dan Jaejoong resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan hari ini juga merupakan hari pertama bagi Yunho dimana ada makhluk kecil yang manis mendampingi atau lebih tepatnya membuntutinya saat pulang sekolah. Kekasih barunya itu bersikeras ingin mengajaknya pulang bersama sejak tadi masih di sekolah dan Yunho tak begitu mempedulikannya.

Akhirnya berakhir seperti ini.

Jaejoong mengikuti kemanapun kaki pemuda bermata musang itu melangkah, sampai di sebuah tempat suram dengan banyaknya jumlah anak punk yang berkumpul di sekitarnya. Agaknya membuat Jaejoong takut dan berlari mendekati tubuh Yunho dan mencengkram erat ujung kemeja Yunho.

"Sudah kubilangkan, kau seharusnya pulang saja sendiri"

"Tapi aku mau bersamamu,"

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, sih?!" Yunho mulai kesal dengan tingkah laku Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong nampak tak mempedulikannya.

"Baik, kita masuk"

Dan Jaejoong makin bergidik ngeri saat dirinya dan Yunho memasuki sebuah club dimana para manusianya terlihat bercumbu bebas di sembarang tempat bersamaan dengan musik yang berdentum keras menghantam dadanya.

"Yun, ini tempat apa?" tanya Jaejoong gelisah sambil makin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada ujung kemeja Yunho.

"Yo~ Seunghyun-ah!" Yunho tak mempedulikan ucapan Jaejoong, ia malah beringsut ke arah kumpulan pemuda berpenampilan hiphop yang tampak nyentrik di sudut ruangan.

"Yunho-ya!" Suara berat dan rendah pemuda yang dipanggil Seunghyun itu lantas membuat Jaejoong terkejut. Terlebih mendapati seorang pemuda kecil dengan rambut blonde dan beberapa tindikan di telinganya nampak duduk manis di atas pangkuan Seunghyun.

"Kenalkan, ini Jiyong"

"Mainan barumu, eoh?" Seunghyun terkekeh melihat pemuda kecilnya cemberut saat Yunho menyebutnya sebagai mainan baru. Kemudian dua lengan kekarnya itu memeluk tubuh mungil Jiyong dengan sayang.

"No~ He's my lover"

"Uh? Baru tak bertemu dua minggu dan sekarang Choi Seunghyun sudah berubah menjadi seorang pemuda melankolis dan berbicara mengenai cinta? Ini ajaib!"

"Well~ Kau akan tahu sendiri rasanya saat kau menemukan pelabuhanmu, Yunho-ya"

"Woo~ Sekarang kau berubah menjadi pujangga" Yunho mengangkat alisnya remeh.

"Sudahlah, Yun. Lalu bagaimana dengan si cantik yang bersamamu tadi?"

"Oh, dia. Ini– Loh? Jae?" Yunho tak mendapati Jaejoong di sampingnya.

Dan benar saja, pemuda cantik itu diseret paksa oleh beberapa laki-laki ke arah meja billiard dan mulai menggodai si cantik itu.

"Yaak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" bentak Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong di kelilingi dan disentuh oleh beberapa bad boys.

"Mainan barumu, Yun? Boleh aku ikut mencicipinya?" tanya seorang laki-laki bertato dan bermata sipit.

"Enyah darinya, Jay. Dia bersamaku!" tegas Yunho pada laki-laki bernama Jay Park itu kemudian mengambil alih Jaejoong ke belakang punggungnya.

"Oh, bukankah kau selalu membagi mainanmu untukku juga? Well, bro~ kita biasa berbagi, kan~?"

"Dia berbeda, Jay. Mengertilah" Yunho sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dirinya menganggap Jaejoong berbeda dari mainan-mainannya yang lain.

"Berbeda? Ah~ Apa karena dia begitu menggiurkan jadi kau menyimpannya untukmu sendiri dan tak membaginya pada kami?"

"Pergilah" desis Yunho berbahaya dengan tangan mengepal erat.

"Kau menantangku?" Jay menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya sambil melayangkan raut kesalnya pada Yunho.

**BUGH!**

Dan kedua pemuda sangar itu pun mulai terlibat perkelahian sengit. Saling memberikan pukulan dan tendangan sampai bergulat di atas meja billiyard.

...

Yunho menyeret Jaejoong kasar di sepanjang jalan dengan raut marah yang kental menghiasi wajahnya, membuat setiap orang yang dilewatinya menatap iba pada Jaejoong yang nampak tak berdaya dalam cengkraman Yunho. Mereka sangat ingin menolong Jaejoong untuk lepas dari Yunho, namun wajah kesal Yunho terlanjur menakuti mereka duluan sebelum mereka turut campur tangan dengan masalah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Yunho dingin sampai Jaejoong dapat merasakan tubuhnya menggigil hebat.

"A-Aku…"

"Cepat katakan, tak usah bicara yang lain-lain" Pemuda cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman Yunho paksa tepat di pinggir sebuah danau di sebuah taman yang mereka lewati.

"Apa lagi?!" Yunho mulai merasa jengah dengan sikap Jaejoong yang terus melawan apapun yang dikatakannya sejak tadi.

"Lihatlah! Kenapa ada manusia merepotkan macam dirimu ini?! Sejak tadi pulang sekolah, sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku tapi kau tetap ngotot mengikutiku! Sudah kubilang jangan ikut masuk ke club, kau tetap ingin ikut. Dan sekarang kubilang ja–" omelan Yunho terpotong saat Jaejoong menariknya untuk duduk di atas rumput di pinggir danau.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Nada kesal masih melekat kuat di ucapan Yunho. Kalau saja Jaejoong belum berhenti membuatnya kesal lebih dari ini, maka dia tidak akan segan-segan melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah mulus pemuda itu.

"Obati dulu lukamu,"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak sadar apa wajahmu lebam semua?"

"Ini semuakan gara-gara kau juga!"

"Iya, ini salahku. Maaf. Diamlah dulu, aku akan mengobati lukamu" Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebuah kotak obat dari tasnya.

"Aku sudah menebak kotak obat ini akan berguna hari ini" Jaejoong mengusapkan kapas yang sudah dibasahinya dengan alkhohol ke wajah Yunho yang lebam dengan lembut.

"A-Aw~ Apa maksudmu?"

"Menjalin hubungan dengan kekasih yang suka menghajar orang itu tidak boleh melupakan kotak obat,"

"Jadi setiap kau terluka, aku bisa segera mengobatimu" lanjut Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis pada Yunho.

**DEG!**

Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga Yunho merasakan adanya getaran halus yang hadir di dadanya. Sebuah getaran yang terasa menyesakan namun juga menyenangkan. Dan Yunho sendiri tak dapat menafsirkan hal itu, ia tak mengerti dengan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Rasa nyaman tiba-tiba menghinggapinya saat pemuda cantik di depannya menyentuhnya lembut penuh kasih, mengobati luka-lukanya yang biasanya akan ia biarkan sembuh sendiri. Hatinya terasa hangat dan penuh.

'Jadi ini rasanya punya kekasih,' batin pemuda bermata musang itu. Tanpa disadarinya, sebuah senyuman tulus terulas di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana kalau besok kita nonton film di bioskop?" tawar Jaejoong antusias. Mumpung ada momen seperti ini, dia akan memanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya untuk mengajak Yunho berkencan.

"Film apa?"

"Temanku merekomendasikan film bagus, besok kita nonton itu. Kau setuju?"

"Boleh, kebetulan aku tak ada rencana besok"

"Yess!" Karena sangking senangnya, Jaejoong sampai tak sadar menekan keras luka di wajah Yunho.

"ARRGH! Yaak! Kau ini!"

"Maaf~ hehe"

.

.

YunJae

.

.

**Malam harinya,**

"Wooo~~~ Kemarin kau nekad mengikutinya ke tempat menyeramkan itu, Joongie?!" Suara cempreng Junsu sontak membuat telinga Jaejoong berdengung-dengung sekilas. Padahal ini cuma di telepon, apa jadinya kalau mendengarnya secara langsung?

"Ne, habis dia tidak mau menemaniku pulang. Yang namanya sepasang kekasih kan seharusnya pulang bersama" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur dia masih mempedulikanmu saat kau nyaris diperkosa pemuda-pemuda berandalan itu," sahut Junsu dari line telepon seberang.

"Yaak! Apanya yang diperkosa?! Kau pikir aku tak sanggup melawan mereka?!"

"Dari ceritamu tadi, kau terlihat tidak berdaya saat dikelilingi berandalan-berandalan itu, Joongie"

"Yaiks, terserah. Yang pasti Yunnie memang harus menolongku, aku kan kekasihnya"

"Ya ya ya. Lalu?"

"Besok aku mengajaknya nonton sekalian kencan, apa kau bisa merekomendasikanku film yang romantis? Aku berharap agar setelah nonton film itu, Yunnie bisa lebih manis dan romantis padaku"

"Hmm… Minggu lalu aku baru selesai nonton film bersama Chunnie. Filmnya sangat bagus dan romantis. Kau tahu? Setelah nonton film itu, Chunnie langsung memperlakukanku dengan err…kyaaaaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaaa! Beruntungnya kau memiliki kekasih romantis seperti Yoochun~"

"Salahmu sendiri naksir pangeran iblis seperti Yunho begitu,"

"Yah~"

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Jaejoong, sebab ia akan kencan dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Manik bulat bening miliknya itu nampak bersinar-sinar saat pemuda yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi akhirnya datang juga. Yunho tidak terlambat, hanya saja dia yang terlalu bersemangat dan datang setengah jam lebih awal. Bodohnya -_-

Dengan langkah ringan, Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho kemudian hinggap di dada bidang pemuda bermata musang itu dengan senyuman riangnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Yunho mendorong kepala Jaejoong menjauh dari dadanya, dan hal itu mengundang kerucutan di bibir merah alami milik si cantik itu.

"Aku kan ingin memeluk kekasihku, apa yang salah?!" Yunho malah menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong terlihat tak mempan dan kembali memeluk Yunho, Yunho memutar matanya jengah

"Kalau tidak jadi nonton, aku pulang"

"Iya, iya! Kajja"

...

Sampai dipertengahan film, Jaejoong justru memelorotkan tubuhnya perlahan dari kursi yang didudukinya sampai posisinya menjadi setengah terlentang kemudian kedua tangannya yang putih itu menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Sungguh sangat tidak nyaman rasanya menonton film seperti ini bersama Yunho.

Film horror?

BIG NO NO NO.

Pemuda cantik itu benar-benar tertimbun rasa malu bukan main saat mendapati adegan panas antara dua sejoli yang tengah berada di atas ranjang itu. Jantungnya sampai berdebar-debar dengan keras seakan ingin menghancurkan tulang rusuknya.

Bagaimana tidak malu?!

Dia dan Yunho baru menjadi sepasang kekasih dua hari, demi Tuhan DUA HARI, tapi dia sudah berani mengajak Yunho menonton film mesum seperti ini. Rasanya ia ingin melarikan diri ke rumah Junsu lalu menjambak rambut pemuda bersuara lumba-lumba itu. Kenapa sahabat cemprengnya itu tidak bilang bahwa film yang direkomendasikannya itu terdapat adegan panas seperti ini? Benar-benar memalukan.

'Bagaimana ini?!' innernya menjerit histeris.

"**A-Ah… Ahh.. More honey.. deeper.."**

Suara desahan hebat dari arah film semakin membuat Jaejoong sesak napas dan berkeringat dingin. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening bukan kepalang. Dengan jantung yang masih sibuk berdebar kencang, Jaejoong mengintip Yunho dari sudut matanya. Ia cukup penasaran ingin tahu reaksi Yunho terhadap film yang ditonton mereka saat ini, terlebih adegan panas yang tengah terlihat di layar putih besar itu.

Sing….

Jung muda itu tak menampakan ekspresi apa-apa, masih lurus-lurus saja seperti biasanya. Meski matanya menatap lurus ke arah layar, namun ia sama sekali tak menampilkan emosi berarti –padahal Jaejoong mulai mendengar beberapa desahan di sekitarnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan atensinya pada 'sesuatu' yang dimiliki oleh pemuda di sampingnya itu, 'sesuatu' yang terbungkus celana jeans biru tua, 'barang pribadi' milik Yunho –if you know what I mean.

'Tidak tegang?' batin Jaejoong saat mendapati tak ada sesuatu yang menggembung di antara dua paha Yunho itu. Well~

"Kau lihat apa?" tanya Yunho datar sambil memandang Jaejoong yang masih terpaku pada milik Yunho yang biasa-biasa saja.

**Blush…**

"A-Aniyo…" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dengan wajah memerah hebat karena tertangkap basah tengah memandangi bagian privasi pemuda bermata musang di sampingnya itu.

"Kau mau pulang?" Yunho bertanya lagi.

"Aku tahu kau tak menyukai filmnya, kan?" Jaejoong terkesiap, Yunho bahkan tahu bahwa dirinya merasa tidak nyaman menonton film 'dewasa' seperti ini.

"Kita pulang saja"

Grep.

Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong keluar menuju cinema, membuat beberapa penonton menggeleng sambil tersenyum maklum dan berkata…

"**Dasar, baru lihat yang seperti itu saja sudah tidak sabar melakukannya juga"**

Sungguh ucapan seseorang barusan langsung membuat Jaejoong tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa orang-orang berpikiran demikian mengenai dirinya dan Yunho.

Begitu keluar cinema, Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong untuk duduk di bangku tunggu lalu meninggalkan si cantik itu entah kemana. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Yunho kembali menuju Jaejoong, menyerahkan sekaleng jus dingin kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerimanya dengan jantung berdegub kencang, ia sangat malu dengan kejadian barusan. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa kalau sampai Yunho membahas hal itu padanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai film seperti itu, eoh?"

Tuhkan, Yunho membahasnya.

Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya yang memerah semakin dalam.

Sret,

"Tidak mungkin, kau ini terlalu idiot untuk menyukai film semacam itu" Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong asal sambil berkata dengan seenaknya.

"Idiot apanya?!" Jaejoong segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari kepalanya dengan bibir yang menggerutu lucu. Melupakan segala rasa malunya yang tadi melingkupinya.

"Berkacalah, lihat wajahmu. Kau itu seperti bocah idiot"

"Yah!" Jaejoong memukul bahu Yunho kesal, namun di dalam hatinya –Jaejoong tersenyum. Nyatanya Yunho percaya padanya kalau dia tak mungkin memilih film semacam itu, padahal sebelumnya Jaejoong berpikir kalau Yunho akan mengejeknya habis-habisan. Meskipun bahasa yang dipakai Yunho cukup kasar, tapi Jaejoong mengerti jelas. Beginilah cara Yunho untuk bersikap baik kepada orang, meskipun caranya ini selalu disalahartikan oleh orang lain.

**Tes…**

Yunho membulatkan matanya saat melihat cairan merah kental yang mengalir turun dari hidung pemuda cantik di depannya. Segera ia merogoh sapu tangannya yang berada di saku celananya kemudian menyeka darah di hidung Jaejoong dengan tangannya sendiri.

Jaejoong sendiri tersentak dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari Yunho. Apa hidungnya baru saja mimisan?

"Kau ini! Sudah tahu tak kuat menonton film semacam itu malah menontonnya" Jaejoong tersenyum hambar mendengar ucapan Yunho yang mengiranya mimisan karena film dewasa yang baru saja mereka tonton.

"Ne, maaf. Sini aku saja yang pegang, terima kasih" Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan Yunho.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Jaejoong meremas bungkusan yang selalu ia bawa-bawa kemanapun itu, memandangnya dengan tatapan tak minat sama sekali. Kemudian pemuda cantik itu memasukan bungkusan itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Jaejoong!" Tiba-tiba suara lengkingan Junsu menyapa telinganya.

"Ada apa? Kau membuatku terkejut!"

"Yunho, dia membuat keributan lagi!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, sekarang ia tengah berdebat dengan guru pembimbing konseling"

"Dimana?"

"Di depan ruang guru"

Jaejoong bergegas keluar dari kelasnya dan menuju Yunho.

…

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku pelakunya!" Yunho membentak seorang pria paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya.

"Untuk apa kau terus mengelak?! Bukankah kertas jawaban ini ditemukan di tasmu?!"

"Aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu dan aku tidak mencuri kertas jawaban milik guru! Aku lebih baik dapat nilai jelek daripada melakukan hal hina seperti itu!"

"Seisi sekolah tahu kau adalah pembuat masalah di sekolah ini! Masih juga mengelak kau tidak melakukan hal itu?!"

"Aku memang pembuat masalah! Aku akan menentang segala hal yang tidak kusenangi, TAPI BUKAN BERARTI SEMUA KEJAHATAN ADALAH PERBUATANKU!"

Yunho beranjak meninggalkan guru yang dianggapnya menyebalkan itu. Entah mau kemana yang penting jauh dari keramaian barusan yang sungguh membuatnya muak.

Tanpa disadarinya, seseorang mengikuti langkahnya diam-diam.

...

"Yunnie, tunggu!" Jaejoong mengejar Yunho yang cukup jauh di depannya. Pemuda bermata musang itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat sampai Jaejoong nyaris kehilangan jejaknya.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dengan terpaksa, decihan remeh baru saja terlontar dari bibir hatinya. Rahangnya terkatup rapat menahan emosi yang membeludak di dadanya.

"Jalanmu cepat –"

"Apa maumu?" tanya Yunho dingin memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

"Uh? Um… Soal tadi. Tidak seharusnya kau –"

"Apa? Kau mau menyalahkan aku juga?!" Yunho berbalik menghadap Jaejoong dengan tangan mengepal erat.

"Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatku," balas Jaejoong pelan.

"Kau pasti mau menyalahkanku juga, kan?! Kau pasti ikut menuduhku, bukan?! Cih!"

**Grep.**

"Kau tidak melakukannya…"

"Aku percaya padamu, Yun"

**DEG DEG DEG DEG**

Denyutan di jantung Yunho meningkat tiba-tiba saat pemuda yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu memeluk hangat tubuhnya dan berkata demikian kepadanya. Rasa hangat perlahan menjalar ke seluruh dada Yunho, meredam segala amarah yang tadi menguasainya.

"Aku percaya padamu,"

Sekali lagi, sebaris kata yang terucap lembut dari bibir mungil pemuda yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya itu sungguh membuahkan ketenangan di dalam hatinya. Yunho tak mengerti, tapi yang jelas ia menyukai cara Jaejoong untuk meredakan kekesalan di hatinya.

Yunho menyentuh tangan lembut yang melingkari pinggangnya itu pelan. Entah mengapa ada rasa menyesakan yang menyusup ke dalam dadanya. Bukan rasa sesak yang menyakitkan, namun rasa sesak yang menyenangkan dan membuatnya gugup seketika. Pemuda mungil di belakangnya sungguh berbahaya, bisa-bisanya si mungil itu membuat suatu perasaan asing yang semakin tumbuh berkembang di dada Yunho.

"Aku percaya padamu, kok" Jaejoong kembali mengulangi ucapannya sambil membalik tubuh Yunho. Pemuda sangar di depannya malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tak mau memandangnya.

"Percuma saja. Mereka tetap akan mengira diriku sebagai pelakunya," Yunho berujar pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kali ini ikuti saja kemauan mereka, setelah itu buktikan kepada mereka kalau kau itu bukan siswa yang buruk. Oke?" nasehat Jaejoong.

"Siapa kau berani menyuruh-nyuruhku, eoh?" Yunho menyentil permukaan dahi Jaejoong.

"Ish! Aku kekasihmu, tahu! Sebagai sepasang kekasih, kita harus saling mendukung dan saling membantu" Senyuman kecil terulas di kedua sudut bibir pemuda bermata musang itu saat mendengar pemuda pendek di depannya berucap.

'Kekasih, eoh?' kekeh Yunho dalam hati.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan intens sampai membuat Jaejoong merinding mendadak karena mendapat serangan dari tatapan mata sipit milik Yunho. Pemuda bermarga Jung itu mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka, Jaejoong reflek menelan salivanya dengan gugup seiring dengan detakan jantungnya yang meningkat.

"Kita sungguh-sungguh sepasang kekasih?" tanya Yunho suara beratnya yang membuat Jaejoong ketar-ketir tiba-tiba.

Karena tak dapat menjawab satu katapun sangking gugupnya, Jaejoong memilih untuk menganggukan kepalanya berulang-ulang dengan cepat. Tatapan manik doenya tak bisa tenang, selalu berpindah-pindah dari mata Yunho ke bibir shape hati milik Yunho.

Sungguh diluar dugaan, meskipun Jaejoong cukup gugup, tapi keinginannya untuk mengecup bibir Yunho justru semakin membuncah. Ia sampai meremas-remas tangannya sendiri untuk menahan kegilaannya itu. Dia berusaha untuk tak terlihat agresif, ia tak ingin menakuti Yunho (?)

"Kalau begitu, ajarkan aku untuk menjadi kekasih yang benar"

**DEG!**

Mata bulat Jaejoong melebar mendengar ungkapan Yunho barusan. Bukankah kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Yunho tadi sama saja menunjukan kesediaan Yunho untuk benar-benar menjadi kekasih dari seorang Kim Jaejoong?

Jaejoong menangkup pipinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya sangking senangnya. Mencoba menahan rasa bahagia yang meluap sampai ke ubun-ubun yang bisa-bisa membuat dirinya bertingkah konyol di depan Yunho dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah kekasihku, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Yunho iseng.

Jaejoong menanggapi pertanyaan Yunho dengan sungguh-sungguh sampai-sampai bola matanya tak dapat tenang. Menatap kesana-kemari sambil berpikir dengan raut wajah serius yang menggemaskan.

"Ah!" Jaejoong menunjuk-nunjuk sambil memonyong-monyongkannya bibirnya sendiri.

"Apa? Ada apa?" Yunho yang tidak menangkap maksud Jaejoong malah balas bertanya.

"Umh!" Jaejoong masih pada posenya.

"Bibir? Bibirmu kenapa? Sariawan? Makanya jangan kebanyakan bicara, kau cerewet sih" Mendengar jawaban Yunho yang semakin melantur tak urung membuat Jaejoong agaknya sebal.

**Chu~**

Pada akhirnya, Jaejoong harus melupakan imej-nya sejenak dan memilih untuk bersikap agresif. Jaejoong mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yunho hanya dengan sekali sentakan, meraih kerah kemeja Yunho dengan kedua tangannya.

Awalnya Yunho sangat terkejut saat bibirnya bertumbukan dengan bibir lembut milik Jaejoong, namun lama kelamaan ia terhanyut dalam lumatan lugu dari Jaejoong itu. Ini bukanlah kali pertama Yunho berciuman, tapi ini adalah ciuman pertama yang paling membuatnya nyaman. Membuatnya semakin ingin menulusuri rasa manis yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya mengingat selalu rasa pahitnya lipstick yang selama ini ia kecap.

Sungguh, bibir polos Jaejoong adalah bibir paling lembut dan paling manis yang pernah ia rasakan. Membuatnya tak ingin berhenti mengulum dan menghisapnya. Bahkan tanpa sadar, Yunho menarik tengkuk Jaejoong agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Puk puk

Jaejoong menepuk bahu Yunho saat dirasa ia nyaris kehabisan napas. Pemuda Jung itu benar-benar menawan bibirnya tanpa celah sampai ia tak memilki ruang untuk bernapas.

"Hah…" Jaejoong sibuk mengambil napas, sedang Yunho masih tak bosan dengan bibirnya. Si mata musang itu menjilati bibirnya dan mengecupnya sesekali.

"Hihihihi… Sudah Yunnie!" Jaejoong hanya bisa terkikik kecil saat melihat Yunho seakan-akan sudah benar-benar kecanduan oleh bibirnya.

Cup~

"Itu ciuman pertamaku" Wajah si cantik itu makin memerah malu.

"Jinjja? Aku baru tahu kalau ciuman bisa terasa manis" ungkap Jung muda itu sambil menyatukan dahinya ke dahi Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?" balas Jaejoong centil.

"Um,"

"Mau lagi?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Katakan kau mencintaiku dulu," pinta Jaejoong.

"Aku… Aku tidak tahu"

"Kau akan mencintaiku nanti! Pasti!"

"Percaya diri sekali" Yunho menoyor kepala Jaejoong pelan kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja.

"Yak! Tidak ada sejarahnya laki-laki hobi menoyor kepala kekasihnya!"

"Kalau begitu akulah laki-laki pertama yang melakukannya, ini akan jadi sejarah baru"

"Jung Yunho, menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

Aku minta maaf banget belum bisa update ff chapteredku ya~

Gangsta Prince(ss) kemungkinan besok atau lusa ku post. Star Date aku belum tahu kapan karena idenya lagi ngadet (-/ \-)

Untuk gantinya, aku post ff ini aja ya. Happy ending as always kok hehe xD

Kebetulan ff ini udah ada di netbook, tinggal dipost doangan.

Kritik saran open, guys. Terima kasih sampe tumveh-tumveh yaaa~~ m(_ _)m /bowing/


	2. Step 2

**Love steps**

.

© Selena Jung

.

**YunJae **

.

Romance, Drama, kayaknya ada Hurt juga (?)

.

Rated: T to M

.

**Step 2 – Change and Trust.**

.

**Warning: BoysLove, typo(s), OOC, alur suka-suka nizam, bye-bye EYD, NO EDIT, etc.**

.

I will be the only one happiest Cassiopeia in the world if I own YunJae, but I'm not. I just own the story. **Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story** ^^

.

.

.

ENJOY~

* * *

Yunho tak mengerti dengan apa yang telah diperbuat Jaejoong pada dirinya. Entah bagaimana perlahan Jaejoong itu seperti mencuci otaknya dan membuatnya menuruti segala ucapan si makhluk manis itu. Ah, lupakan soal bagaimana Yunho begitu bertekuk lutut pada Jaejoong. Bertahan dalam hubungan kekasih selama lima bulan saja sudah begitu ajaib mengingat sebelumnya dia begitu hobi bergonta-ganti pasangan nyaris setiap harinya.

TAK!

"Aww! Jae, sampai kapan kau hobi memukulku tiba-tiba?" Bibir pemuda yang biasanya bersikap beringas itu mengerucut manja. Sungguh membuat orang-orang yang ada di perpustakaan sekolah menjadi terheran-heran.

"Sampai kau berhenti berpikiran bahwa aku sudah mencuci otakmu, Jung!" balas Jaejoong ketus.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Yunho mengetuk-ngetukan pensilnya di bibir.

"Tentu aku tahu. Ayolah akui saja Yunnie, kau itu sudah jatuh cinta padaku sehingga kau sudah tak bisa menolak permintaanku lagi" ujar pemuda manis bersurai almond itu sambil menepuk dadanya percaya diri.

"Ish, lupakan. Aku tidak mood membahasnya"

"Mengakulah~~" Jaejoong mengayunkan nadanya menggoda Yunho.

"Lebih baik kau jelaskan tentang Hukum Archimedes ini, aku kurang paham" Si mata musang itu membolak-balik halaman buku fisikanya demi mengalihkan pembicaraan Jaejoong mengenai perasaannya yang dia sendiri tak dapat menafsirkannya. Rasa nyaman dan rasa ingin melindungi, juga rasa memuja yang kini selalu ia rasakan saat berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Pemuda cantik itu sangat sangat sukses melunturkan imej horror dan preman yang telah lama tersemat pada dirinya tiba-tiba.

Entahlah, Yunho sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan ia peduli dengan pandangan kebanyakan orang tentang dirinya. Ia mulai mengikuti saran Jaejoong untuk menjadi seorang siswa yang baik, berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak membolos walau sering berakhir dengan ketiduran di kelas. Yah… Setidaknya Yunho kini merasa harus menyelesaikan masa-masa kelabilannya untuk meraih masa depan yang cerah.

Ah! Lagi-lagi! Sejak kapan Yunho peduli dengan masa depan?

Jawabannya kini sudah sangat jelas,

Semua itu muncul sejak kedatangan manusia cerewet nan menawan yang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan padanya lalu membuatnya berubah banyak sampai sejauh ini. Kim Jaejoong adalah segala jawaban dari perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Sejak kapan kau antusias dengan pelajaran?" ejek Jaejoong dengan bibir mencebi.

"Jadi kau ingin aku menjadi pemalas lagi? Bukankah kau yang memaksaku untuk belajar giat, eoh?" Yunho balas mencibir Jaejoong.

"Oke, oke Yunnie. Tidak perlu merajuk seperti itu"

"Siapa yang merajuk. Bicaramu suka seenak pantat datarmu. Lainkali akan aku ikat bibirmu itu supaya diam" Yunho masih belum terlalu bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya yang hobi bicara dengan bahasa yang kasar.

"Oh! Siapa yang kau bilang pantat datar?!" lolong Jaejoong sambil memelototkan mata besarnya. Yunho tak membalas ucapan Jaejoong yang tak pernah ada ujungnya itu dan memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lipatan tangannya. Berharap mimpi menjemputnya sehingga ia tak perlu mendengarkan ucapan Jaejoong yang membuatnya pusing.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Yunho telah siap sedia dengan balok kayu dalam genggamannya, sepulang sekolah ini dia berniat untuk membuat perhitungan pada Park Jaebum alias Jay Park yang lagi-lagi mencari gara-gara dengannya. Pria bertato dan bermata sipit itu masih tak puas menjamah tubuh Jaejoong seenaknya, beruntung tangan kurus pria bermarga Park itu hanya berhasil menyentuh pipi lembut kekasihnya. Ah! Tidak! Bahkan hal itu saja ingin membuat Yunho mengamuk. Menurut Yunho, seluruh tubuh Jaejoong adalah asetnya. Miliknya seorang.

Lancang sekali Yunho mengklaim Jaejoong seperti itu padahal faktanya Yunho sendiri belum mau mengakui perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Mengatakan tiga kata cinta pada pemuda cantiknya saja sekalipun belum pernah.

"Yunnie, kau mau kemana? Untuk apa membawa-bawa balok kayu?" Sebelum kakinya berhasil keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Jaejoong sudah keburu menangkap basah dirinya. Mempertanyakan mengenai balok kayu tersebut dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Kegelisahan menyerang Yunho seketika, pasalnya ia sudah terlanjur berjanji kepada Jaejoong untuk berhenti terlibat dengan hal-hal yang berbau kekerasan. Jaejoong sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan kalau Yunho masih berteman dengan teman-teman berandalannya, hanya saja Jaejoong memintanya untuk tak ikut campur saat teman-temannya itu terlibat tawuran atau perkelahian. Dan entah kenapa, lagi-lagi Yunho merasa harus meng-iya-kan permintaan Jaejoong padahal ia saja belum mau menerima 'perasaan asing' yang merasuki dirinya itu.

"Ah… A-Aku…"

"Kau mau berkelahi, ya?" Jaejoong berkacak pinggang di hadapan Yunho.

"A-Aku hanya ingin membalas perbuatan Jay yang kurang ajar padamu!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak kenapa-napa"

"Tapi aku tidak terima!"

"Kenapa harus tidak –ah… kau cemburu ya?" Mata besar Jaejoong menatap Yunho menyelidik.

"Mwo? Aku? Dalam mimpimu!"

"Lalu?"

"Sudahlah, Jae. Aku memang merasa harus memukulnya saat ini"

"Tapi aku tidak suka!"

"Lalu apa aku harus menurutimu?"

"Tentu saja! Kau kekasihku, Yunnie!" Suara yang biasanya terdengar lembut itu pun kini melengking tajam. Setengah nada mayor dan seperempat minor menjadi satu sampai membuat telinga orang sakit saat mendengarnya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa status itu!" Yunho melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda dan berusaha tak menulikan telinganya dari segala hal yang keluar dari bibir mungil Jaejoong.

"Yunnie!"

"Yunnie berhenti!"

Grep!

Srak!

Bruk!

Air muka Yunho nampak terkejut dengan hal yang baru saja dilakukan oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia sungguh tak sengaja membuat Jaejoong tersungkur dan tergores saat ia menepis genggaman tangan Jaejoong dari lengannya. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Dan kini si pemuda cantik tengah memandangnya dengan sendu. Wajahnya mendung serasa akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Baik! Pergi saja sana! Pergi!" Si cantik itu memekik geram pada Yunho masih dengan posisinya yang terduduk di tanah dengan pipi yang sedikit berdarah karena goresan kerikil tadi.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sesak mulai menguasai dada Yunho saat melihat gumpalan liquid bening menggenangi manik cantik pemuda manisnya itu. Matanya berusaha berpaling dari Jaejoong berharap bisa menghindar dari rasa penyesalan yang menyergapnya akibat telah menyakiti si cantik nan sensitif itu.

PRAK!

Dan Yunho tak dapat melakukannya. Ia berakhir dengan membuang asal balok kayu itu lalu menuju Jaejoong. Tangannya terulur ke arah wajah cantik Jaejoong lalu mengusap sedikit lelehan darah yang ada di pipi lembut pemuda itu.

"Sakit?"

"Masih bertanya sakit atau tidak?! Hello Yunnie~ Ini berdarah!" Yunho susah payah menahan tawanya yang sudah bergejolak di tenggorokannya. Baru kali ini ada manusia seusianya yang berani membentak preman sepertinya. Dasar. Jaejoong memang manusia paling ajaib yang pernah ia temui –pikirnya.

"Ayo, ku antar kau pulang"

"Tidak mau! Pergi kau! Temui saja si Jay itu lalu bercintalah dengannya sana!" sahutan galak pemuda cantik itu justru membuat Yunho langsung tergelak, tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Jaejoong terlalu lucu untuk diabaikan.

PLOK!

Tawa Yunho berhenti seketika saat Jaejoong melemparinya dengan sepatu milik si cantik itu. Dan bagusnya, sepatu itu mengenai tepat di dahi Yunho. Bibir hati si Jung muda yang tadinya berkembang jadi mendesis sebal saat cetakan telapak sepatu Jaejoong menghiasi dahinya.

"Ck!" Yunho mendecak kesal sambil memelotokan mata sipitnya kepada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong membalasnya dengan memonyongkan bibirnya sampai beberapa senti.

"Hh… Baiklah. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan pergi untuk menghajar Jay atau menghajar siapapun lagi. Tapi aku tidak janji tidak akan menghajar orang yang berbuat jahat padamu" ujar Yunho tenang –mengalah- sambil memakaikan sepatu Jaejoong yang tadinya tergeletak di atas aspal setelah sebelumnya sukses menghantam dahinya itu.

"Naiklah" titah Yunho sambil berjongkok di depan Jaejoong dan Jaejoong meresponnya dengan kegirangan. Tentu saja, si cantik itu tidak akan pernah mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan piggy back yang ditawarkan Yunho, sebab ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang ingin sekali ia lakukan bersama Yunho.

Hup!

Yunho mendengar kekehan lembut dari balik punggungnya.

"Yun, say kimchi~~"

**Cekrek!**

"Yay, fotonya lucu! Akan kucetak besok"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Pemuda cantik yang menempel di punggungnya itu memang memiliki penyakit mood swing yang parah. Cepat sekali ia berganti suasana hati dalam waktu singkat. Tadi marah-marah sambil menangis lalu mengomel yang tidak-tidak, namun sekarang si cantik itu tertawa dengan senangnya setelah berhasil mengambil selca berdua bersamanya lewat ponsel.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

"Jung Yunho, maju ke depan" titah seorang pria paruh baya yang bertitelkan guru fisika itu dengan wajahnya yang mengerut tak senang.

"Ne, Heo songsaengnim"

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini?" Guru Fisika bermarga Heo itu menyerahkan selembar kertas yang merupakan hasil tes fisika hari kemarin.

Yunho membulatkan bibir hatinya tak percaya saat melihat cetakan tinta merah di ujung kertas, bertuliskan angka "delapan puluh lima" sebagai hasil kerja keras mengerjakan tes tersebut. Rekor baru yang ditorehkan oleh Yunho mengingat hanya nilai do re mi-lah yang selalu diterimanya.

"Woah! Keren!"

"Darimana kau mendapat contekan, eoh?" selidik Guru Heo sarkastik, membuat Yunho mengertakan giginya seketika karena kesal. Susah payah ia belajar berjam-jam bersama Jaejoong, hanya tuduhan sumbanglah yang ia terima? Kadang Yunho merasa ingin berhenti saja untuk berubah lebih baik kalau saja Jaejoong tak ada di sisinya untuk setia mengomel padanya dan memberinya semangat.

"Aku tidak mencontek" jawab Yunho datar.

"Oh ya? Apa aku percaya padamu?"

"Aku belajar giat kemarin!" Yunho mulai emosi.

"Tidak mungkin… Tolong jangan berdusta, Tuan Jung"

SRAK!

Yunho menghempaskan kertas ulangannya kasar ke atas meja.

"Lakukan tes ulang, maka aku akan buktikan padamu kalau aku bisa mengerjakannya dengan jerih payahku sendiri! Permisi!"

Dengan langkah menghentak dan kepedulian yang sudah di ujung batas, Yunho memilih undur diri dari mata pelajaran fisika yang masih berlangsung. Ia sudah terlalu jengah dengan sikap manusia-manusia yang suka memojokannya itu. Apakah suatu kesalahan besar kalau dia ingin berubah menjadi orang baik? –pikir Yunho.

* * *

Belaian halus di kulit wajahnya mulai menggelitik Yunho untuk membuka matanya yang sempat terkatup merasakan sejuknya angin di atap sekolah itu. Dengan tubuh terlentang dan dua tangannya yang menjadi alas kepalanya membuat Yunho tak terlalu melihat orang yang kini bersimpuh di sampingnya karena posisi orang itu yang membelakangi matahari, tapi tentu saja ia tahu siapa orang itu.

"Jae,"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kekhawatiran menyelimuti air muka Jaejoong.

"Biasa saja, aku sudah kebal dengan yang seperti itu" Yunho mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari sakunya dan mengambilnya sebatang kemudian menyematkannya ke sela-sela bibirnya.

Sret.

"Yak! Kenapa kau buang rokokku?!"

Sret.

Buk! Buk! Buk!

"Kim Jaejoong! Apasih yang kau lakukan?!" Yunho semakin kesal saat Jaejoong kembali mengusik rokok-rokoknya. Setelah membuang yang sebatang, pemuda cantik itu juga mengambil alih sisa rokok lalu menginjak-injaknya sampai gepeng.

"Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu berhenti merokok!"

"Kenapa kau mengatur-atur hidupku?!" Jaejoong terkesiap mendengar bentakan Yunho padanya. Bahunya langsung melengkung lemas saat ia menangkap ketidaknyamanan Yunho terhadap aturan yang dibuatnya. Tapi sungguh, semua yang Jaejoong suruh kepada Yunho semata-mata untuk kebaikan Yunho juga. Mata beningnya tak lagi memandang si musang di depannya, beralih kepada ujung kakinya di bawah sana.

"Apa kau lelah? Apa permintaanku agar kau berubah itu sungguh membuatmu repot?" Jaejoong bersedekap lemas tapi terlihat imut secara bersamaan. Rambut coklatnya bergoyang-goyang lucu sedang bibirnya mengerucut.

Yunho yang tadinya diselimuti kabut hitam penuh kekesalan kini hanya dapat menghela napasnya, segala hal yang diperbuat Jaejoong akan selalu membuatnya kerepotan –tapi juga merasa bahagia di saat yang bersamaan. Dengan gemas, Yunho mencubit bibir ceri pemuda cantik itu.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf tadi membentakmu. Lupakan ucapanku barusan, aku tidak apa-apa" ujar Yunho dengan nada sedikit tidak ikhlas.

Dan tanpa adanya rasa malu atau canggung sedikitpun, si cantik dan manja itu menaikan tubuhnya ke atas pangkuan Yunho dengan posisi menghadap Yunho.

Bukan rasa gugup seperti dulu lagi yang kini dirasakan Yunho, melainkan rasa nyaman. Tak tahu kenapa, sikap manja Jaejoong sudah menjadi favoritnya saat ini.

"Kalau kau lelah, kau boleh berhenti. Punya kekasih bad boy tidak masalah bagiku" gumam Jaejoong di perpotongan leher Yunho setelah sebelumnya melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Yunho juga kedua kakinya di pinggang Yunho, persis seperti anak monyet yang sedang bergelayut pada induknya.

**Srak**

Yunho memutar posisi mereka, menjadikan Jaejoong berbaring di atas lantai tepat di bawah kungkungannya dan sedikit menindih tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih kecil darinya. Tidak usah heran, mereka sudah pernah beberapa kali **nyaris** make out. Tubuh indah Jaejoong sering kali membuat Yunho lepas kendali namun ia masih menjaga benar kemurnian Jaejoong dan takkan menjebolnya sebelum mereka disahkan oleh hukum maupun agama. Ya… Walau pikiran Yunho sudah sejauh itu tapi ia masih bersikukuh enggan mengakui rasa cintanya pada Kim muda nan jelita itu.

"Apa-apaan kau? Mau menyerah? Seperti bukan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang ku kenal?" sindir Yunho pada pemuda manis di pangkuannya itu.

"Aku hanya takut kau jadi tak nyaman denganku lalu meninggalkanku, Yunnie" Jaejoong memainkan bibir Yunho dengan jemarinya.

Yunho tak dapat menyahuti ucapan Jaejoong karena ia sendiri tengah terpaku dengan pengakuan Jaejoong barusan. Benarkah Kim cantik itu sungguh-sungguh mencintainya sampai takut ditinggalkan olehnya? Lantas apa yang terjadi kalau Yunho benar-benar meninggalkannya?

Bibir merah alami kesukaan Yunho itu melengkung sempurna, membuat Yunho memeluk si cantik itu gemas. Menenggelamkan tubuh kecil Jaejoong di bawah tubuh besar Jung muda itu.

"Yunnie, kau berat!"

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar menahan tangis mengingat-ingat pembicaraan rahasia dua orang yang paling di sayanginya itu. Melesakan kepalanya di antara dua lutut yang menekuk sambil meringis menahan paksaan air mata yang memberontak minta di bebaskan. Ia tak menyangka sang ahli sudah menyatakan tidak ada harapan yang berarti, membuat kedua orang yang disayanginya diliputi duka termasuk juga dirinya.

'Apa hanya sampai di sini? Aku tak mau Yunnie meninggalkanku karena ini,' gumamnya miris dalam hati.

Dengan langkah tergesa, ia turun dari ranjangnya malam ini. Berjalan seorang diri menembus kelamnya malam menuju tempat yang kini selalu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Tempat dimana Jaejoong dapat menemukan sosok yang begitu ia butuhkan saat ini.

* * *

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu apartemen seseorang dengan tak sabaran tanpa peduli bahwa ia mengusik istirahat para manusia yang berada di sekitarnya. Ia hanya merasa sangat terdesak hingga ia harus mengusahakan keinginannya saat ini juga.

Kriet~

"Jae? Yak! Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang?!" Mata sipit yang nampak mengantuk itu kini menatapnya tajam dan marah.

Jaejoong tak membalas apapun, ia hanya mengerjapkan mata beningnya yang sayu sambil menatap sosok Jung muda di hadapannya nanar.

**Chu~**

Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, Jaejoong mendorong Yunho masuk dan seketika itu juga mendaratkan bibir mungilnya ke bibir Yunho.

Brak!

Pemuda berferomon wanita itu menendang pintu apartemen Yunho sehingga pintu itu menutup dengan sendirinya. Ia lanjut meraup bibir shape hati milik lelaki di depannya itu dengan tergesa. Lumatannya yang biasanya lugu kini terkesan berantakan dan terburu-buru, membuat Yunho mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

Yunho menjauhkan tubuh Jaejoong perlahan, melepaskan tautan bibir mereka untuk mengecek keadaan Jaejoong.

"Ada apa?" Yunho menatap lurus ke mata Jaejoong yang nampak gelisah.

"Jadikan aku milikmu, Yun. Seutuhnya," ujar Jaejoong dengan gamblangnya tanpa ada setitik keraguan sedikitpun di kedua maniknya.

**DEG!**

Wajah Yunho sontak memerah sempurna. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka seorang Kim Jaejoong, lelaki manis idola sekolah itu mendatanginya malam-malam begini dan berkata hal seperti itu dengan sangat yakin kepadanya.

"Jae… A-Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Yunho gugup.

Srak!

**Chu~**

Seolah tak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Jaejoong kembali menarik leher Yunho lalu saling menumbukan bibir mereka. Sejurus kemudian, dua tangan ramping itu melingkar ke leher Yunho –sesegera mungkin sebelum Yunho memutus tautan mereka. Kali ini, Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho dengan lembut. Menunjukan seluruh cinta tulus yang ia miliki untuk Yunho selama ini.

Si mata musang yang masih diliputi rasa bingung memilih untuk mengikuti permainan Jaejoong. Kini bibirnya ikut bergerak memberikan lumatan dan kuluman balasan untuk pemuda cantik yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Bibir manis yang selama ini menjadi candunya tentu takkan ia lepaskan begitu saja.

"Emmhh…" Keintiman semakin terasa kental di antara mereka berdua bersama dengan semakin panasnya ciuman keduanya. Desahan demi desahan mulai memenuhi ruang apartemen Yunho.

Trak!

"Ukh!" Jaejoong sedikit melenguh saat Yunho mendorongnya dengan cukup keras menuju dinding kemudian mengungkung tubuhnya tanpa celah masih dengan bibir yang bertautan.

Yunho yang sudah tenggelam dalam lautan nafsunya seakan tak sadar sekitarnya. Ia naikan salah satu kaki Jaejoong ke pinggangnya dan menahannya tetap di sana lalu beralih menggesek-gesekan dan menekan-nekankan kesejatiannya yang mulai tegang pada milik Jaejoong.

"AHH…" Jaejoong mengerang keras bukan main dibuatnya.

Jemari besar laki-laki bermarga Jung itu menangkup tengkuk Jaejoong untuk memperdalam ciuman keduanya. Saling membelitkan lidah mereka juga bertukar saliva bersama deru napas yang terdengar memburu seiring dengan gairah mereka yang kian memuncak.

"Umhh…" Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan membopongnya ala koala menuju peraduannya sambil sesekali menubruk barang-barang yang dilewatinya karena mereka tetap mempertahankan ciuman panas mereka.

Bruk!

"Ah, Yunnie…" racau Jaejoong begitu Yunho langsung menelusupkan jemarinya ke dalam kaus yang dipakainya selepas menjatuhkannya di atas ranjang.

Sraak.

Yunho mengangkat asal kaus Jaejoong sampai sebatas dada lalu lidah basahnya itu menelusuri tubuh Jaejoong dengan seduktif. Kemudian ia berikan tubuh putih mulus itu kecupan-kecupan kecil tanpa meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Yunnie…ohh.." Jaejoong semakin merintih saat rasa nikmat sekaligus geli diterima di kulit tubuhnya ketika salah satu tangan Yunho menangkup sebelah kiri dada berisi miliknya kemudian meremas-remasnya penuh gairah sedang dada sebelah kanannya dikecup kecil-kecil.

Dan Jaejoong makin menggeliat resah saat lidah basah dan hangat milik Yunho membelai seduktif nipplenya yang sudah tegang, memutari area nipplenya lalu bibir hati itu meraupnya rakus. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Jaejoong selain mengerang nikmat. Jemarinya meremas-remas helaian suari Yunho sedang dadanya membusung dengan sendirinya.

"Yunnie… kiss" Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya di tubuh Jaejoong dan bergegas menyambut bibir mungil kemerahan milik Jaejoong itu.

"Ermhh,"

"Mmpck.."

"Ada apa, eoh?" tanya Yunho setelah memutus sambungan bibir mereka. Meski tubuhnya nyaris terbakar gairah, Yunho tetap merasa tak nyaman dengan kejanggalan sikap Jaejoong malam ini.

"Nothing, I just want you –sluurrp.." balas Jaejoong sambil menjilati bibir hati Yunho, mencoba memancing Yunho kembali untuk melanjutkan aktivitas panas mereka.

**Chu~**

Bibir Yunho menyambut lidah Jaejoong yang terjulur itu, menghisap juga menyesapnya kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka lagi. Kali ini mereka saling berbagi ciuman lembut, lepas dari kungkungan nafsu yang barusan sempat membeludak dalam diri mereka. Ciuman lembut yang saling menghantarkan perasaan mereka masing-masing sampai membuat keduanya terhanyut dan tenggelam ke dalamnya.

"Ukh!"

Yunho melepaskan kulumannya dari bibir Jaejoong saat mendapati rasa anyir yang asing ikut campur dalam ciuman mereka berdua. Kemudian beralih menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

**Darah.**

"Uhuk! Uhuk- Mianhae Yun…" Yunho memandang ke arah Jaejoong dengan raut tak menyangka. Pemuda cantik yang berada di bawah kungkungannya itu tengah terbatuk-batuk dengan darah yang mengalir keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ringisan Jaejoong atas rasa sakit yang pemuda itu rasakan seolah merasuk pula ke dalam tubuh Yunho dan membuahkan ribuan kobaran cemas yang menghantam kepala Yunho.

"Uhuk! Yunnie…"

"Jae… Jae, gwaenchana? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mohon –ukh! Uhuk!"

"Kau kenapa?!" Kepanikan mulai menyerang Yunho sekujur syaraf Yunho, melumpuhkan kemampuannya untuk dapat berpikir secara normal sehingga ia nyaris gila. Jaejoong terlihat seperti sekarat padahal tadinya pemuda itu baik-baik saja, dan hal itu sontak membuat kepala Yunho seakan ingin pecah karena tak mengerti dengan yang telah terjadi sekarang ini.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku –hiks. Uhuk! Yunnie.." Tanpa membuang waktu, Yunho segera mengangkat tubuh lemah Jaejoong dan bergegas melarikan pemuda cantik itu ke rumah sakit. Ia berlari tergesa keluar apartemen seperti orang kesetanan dan terlalu panik hanya untuk sekedar memakai sandalnya. Ia terus berlari bertelanjang kaki dengan pikirannya yang dipenuhi dengan kegelisahan atas keadaan Jaejoong.

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!" jerit Yunho di pinggiran jalan raya yang masih cukup ramai sambil membawa-bawa Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

**6 years later,**

Seorang pria dengan balutan pakaian formal itu nampak sibuk membereskan berkas-berkas kantornya yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya. Kemudian bibirnya mengulas senyuman manis saat ia membetulkan letak sebuah papan kaca yang sudah cukup lama menjadi pajangan di atas mejanya. Papan kaca bening bertuliskan 'CEO Jung Yunho' yang menyatakan identitasnya di kantor ini. Sebuah jabatan yang susah payah diraihnya dengan keringatnya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun.

"Sajangnim, para karyawan mengundang anda untuk makan malam bersama di luar"

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa ikut. Tubuhku sangat lelah, aku ingin pulang saja dan segera istirahat. Sampaikan maafku pada mereka, ne? Lain kali, aku pasti akan ikut" tolak Yunho halus pada bawahannya di kantor itu.

"Baik, sajangnim. Saya permisi, ne?" Yunho mengangguk sekilas.

Klek!

Yunho meregangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa pegal lalu sedikit melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa menghambatnya untuk bernapas. Namun, matanya tak sengaja mengarah ke sebuah pigura kecil yang terpajang manis di sudut meja kerjanya. Pigura yang selalu ia bawa-bawa selama enam tahun meniti karirnya. Satu-satunya benda yang paling istimewa yang pernah ia miliki.

Jemari Yunho beralih mengambil pigura kecil itu. Memandang potretnya bersama seorang pemuda cantik yang tengah bergelayut di punggungnya. Si cantik itu tersenyum ceria sedang dirinya malah memajang wajah terkejut. Tentu saja, foto itu diambil secara tiba-tiba. Dan hal itu terjadi semasa mereka masih di sekolah tingkat menengah atas.

"Sudah enam tahun berlalu,"

"Aku sudah berusaha sampai bisa sejauh ini"

"Dan aku merindukanmu, Jaejoongie" lirih pria menawan bermata musang itu sambil mengelus gambar pemuda cantik itu lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

Tenang… Tenang…

Ini **BUKAN **ff deathchara kok~ chapter depan juga udah end.

Mengenai Jaejoong dan kelengkapan cerita akan terungkap di chapter selanjutnya, oce? ^^

Happy anniversary untuk YunJae, udah tujuh tahun yah? Terhura :') :')

See ya~~ /bowing/


	3. Step 3

**Love steps**

.

© Selena Jung

.

**YunJae **

.

Romance, Drama

.

Rated: T to M

.

**Step 3 – We did it!**

.

**Warning: BoysLove, typo(s), OOC, alur suka-suka nizam, bye-bye EYD, NO EDIT, etc.**

.

I will be the only one happiest Cassiopeia in the world if I own YunJae, but I'm not. I just own the story. **Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story** ^^

.

.

.

ENJOY~

Malam itu, Yunho hanya dapat duduk membeku di bangku tunggu pasien dengan kedua tangannya yang berpangku di kedua pahanya. Penampilannya nampak berantakan bersama dengan beberapa luka yang menghiasi kaki telanjangnya. Jangan lupakan pakaiannya yang ternoda oleh warna merah yang berasal dari darah yang dimuntahkan Jaejoong.

Semua kini sudah dapat ia ketahui. Orang tua Jaejoong sudah menjelaskan segala hal yang awalnya disimpan oleh Jaejoong rapat-rapat kepada dirinya. Termasuk penyakit parah yang diderita pemuda cantik nan riang itu.

Leukimia stadium tiga.

Penyakit yang sudah begitu lama Jaejoong simpan untuk dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya, selain itu –tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Pernyataan mengejutkan terlontar dari bibir sang dokter bahwa sudah enam bulan lamanya Jaejoong berhenti mengkonsumsi obatnya dan hal itulah yang justru membuat penyakitnya sering kali kambuh tiba-tiba.

"Syukurlah Jaejoong berhasil melewati masa kritisnya, dan saat ini ia tengah beristirahat" Orang tua Jaejoong saling mengumbar senyuman lega dan berbagi pelukan.

Namun tidak dengan Yunho.

Pemuda ini justru memandang kosong kedua tangannya yang kotor oleh debu juga bercak-bercak darah Jaejoong yang tersebar acak. Entah darimana datangnya, sebuah rasa gelisah dan takut mulai menyusup ke dalam dada Yunho. Angin dingin merasuk masuk ke dalam hatinya dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya mendadak menggigil. Segala pemikiran buruk mulai berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Dan satu pertanyaan yang terus bergaung di kepalanya, satu pertanyaan yang membuat Yunho gemetar hanya untuk membayangkannya saja.

**Apa kelak Jaejoong akan meninggalkannya sendiri?**

Yunho merasa tak sanggup untuk sekedar membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya begitu pemuda manis yang membuat hatinya selalu menghangat kelak akan pergi meninggalkannya bersama kegelapan lagi.

Sebuah kesalahan besar yang membuat Yunho kini tertawa miris, tanpa sadar ia telah membiarkan Jaejoong memasuki relung hatinya yang kosong kemudian mengisinya dengan begitu banyak kenangan manis yang telah membuat Yunho berubah menjadi sosok yang rapuh. Menjadi sosok yang menggantungkan Jaejoong sebagai harapannya untuk memperoleh kebahagiaan.

Selama ini Yunho berhasil membuat sebuah benteng yang kokoh demi menutupi luka lama di hatinya. Luka lama yang ditorehkan oleh wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

Saat umurnya delapan tahun, ayahnya wafat karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Meninggalkan Yunho dan ibunya bersama setumpuk hutang yang akhirnya membuat mereka berdua hidup melarat. Ibu Yunho yang tak sanggup hidup miskin akhirnya mengejar seorang pria kaya berkebangsaan Jepang. Namun sayang, pria Jepang itu tak menyukai kalau ibu Yunho memiliki anak. Dan ibu Yunho memilih untuk membuang Yunho ke panti asuhan sedang wanita itu melanjutkan hidupnya bersama pria Jepang yang diincarnya itu. Yunho kira ibunya akan kembali, nyatanya setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya ia menunggu –ibunya tak pulang juga.

Hati Yunho sangat terluka, kemudian Jaejoong datang bersama keceriaan yang selalu ia bawa. Membuat hari-hari Yunho terasa lebih berwarna dan menyenangkan.

Jaejoong itu seperti plester yang akan menghentikan darah di lukanya. Jaejoong itu seperti selembar tisu yang siap menyeka air matanya yang akan jatuh.

"Jaejoong-ah…"

**Now,**

Yunho duduk berselonjor di atas sofanya yang berwarna merah maroon sambil memandangi satu-satunya foto Jaejoong yang ia miliki. Sekilas, kedua sudut bibir hatinya itu melengkung ke atas membuat sebuah senyuman. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, senyuman itu luntur saat kilasan memorinya bersama Jaejoong melintas di kepalanya.

"**Kenapa kau tidak memakan obatmu?"**

"**Aku tidak mau, Yunnie!"**

"**Kenapa?"**

"**Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"**

"**Tapi itu untuk kesembuhanmu juga, Jae!"**

"**Kubilang tidak, ya tidak! Jangan memaksaku!" Pria cantik itu melolong dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Buliran bening mulai menggumpal di sudut-sudut mata indahnya.**

"**Obat itu akan membuat rambutku habis dan membuat kulitku jadi keriput. Aku takut kalau nanti aku jadi buruk rupa, kau akan meninggalkan aku" ungkap Jaejoong yang kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya yang terlipat. Bahu pemuda cantik itu bergetar halus seiring dengan isakan kecil yang mulai mengganggu telinga Yunho. Si mata musang itu hanya dapat berdiri diam di tempatnya memandang Jaejoong. Yunho tidak suka. Ia merasa tak sanggup melihat Jaejoong menjadi begitu mudah menumpahkan air matanya, sedang dirinya sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa.**

"Ck, bodoh! Kenapa kau harus begitu takut kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu, eoh?" Yunho berbicara seolah-olah Jaejoong sedang bersamanya saat ini.

"A-Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana? Apa pengobatannya berhasil? Kenapa tidak mengabariku sama sekali?" Sebuah sejarah baru di kehidupan seorang Jung Yunho yang terkenal dingin dan begitu kokoh, ia berkata dengan suaranya yang bergetar diselingi rasa gelisah juga ketakutan yang timbul sejak kepergian Jaejoong itu.

Air mata pria tangguh ini meronta di pelupuknya hanya dengan mengingat seorang Kim Jaejoong. Menunggu kembalinya Jaejoong bak menanti sesuatu yang tidak jelas kepastiannya, hal itu telak melukai hati Yunho yang sudah terlanjur tertambat kepada pemuda cantik bermarga Kim itu. Otaknya serasa kosong dan tubuhnya melemas.

"Kau pasti kembali, kan? Kau pasti sembuh, kan? Kenapa kini aku yang jadi tak yakin, Jae? Maafkan aku" racau pria tampan itu sambil mengarahkan pandangan sendunya ke arah potret pemuda cantik pujaannya.

"**Aku tidak mau!" Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menolak bujukan Yunho dan kedua orang tuanya dengan kekeraskepalaan yang ia miliki.**

"**Ini demi kesembuhanmu, Jae"**

"**Tidak! Kemanapun aku pergi untuk berobat, aku tetap akan mati!" Suara lembutnya sudah menghilang entah kemana, hanya lengkingan putus asa si cantik itulah yang menggema di ruang pesakitannya.**

"**Jangan bicara seperti itu!" Entah kenapa Yunho merasa tak terima dengan kepesimisan yang ditunjukan oleh Jaejoong.**

"**Pada akhirnya kau tidak akan bersamaku, jadi biarkan aku tetap di sampingmu sampai maut menjemputku, Yunnie-ya"**

"**Ani! Kau akan sembuh, perawatan di Amerika pasti akan membuatmu sembuh, Jaejoong-ah" Yunho terus mencoba membujuk pemuda pucat yang duduk di atas ranjang pesakitan itu.**

"**Tapi aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, Yun-ah" Air-air kesedihan mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Jaejoong yang sayu. Ia terlalu takut tak dapat melihat Yunho di saat-saat terakhirnya.**

"**Kita tidak akan berpisah, Jae. Aku… akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun" **

"**Aku pasti akan menyambut kepulanganmu" sambung Jung muda itu lirih, berucap dari hatinya yang terdalam tanpa ada unsur kebohongan sama sekali. Yunho sendiri tak mengerti kenapa bisa ia berucap demikian, namun yang pasti ia merasa harus menunggu Jaejoong. Berhasil atau tidakkah pengobatan pemuda cantik itu, ia akan tetap menunggunya. Kabar baik atau kabar burukkah yang kelak akan ia terima, Yunho pasti menanti Jaejoong.**

"**Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Tapi… kau harus berjanji padaku"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Saat aku pergi, kau tidak boleh menjadi anak nakal lagi. Kau harus jadi orang sukses dan tetap setia padaku!"**

"**Iya, aku berjanji"**

"**Sekalipun aku akan sangat lama di sana, kau harus tetap menungguku"**

"**Iya, aku akan menunggumu" **

"**Kelak, jika aku sembuh ataupun mati. Kau tetap harus menungguku, Yunnie" Perkataan Jaejoong kali ini semakin menohok jantung Yunho.**

"**Ne. Aku berjanji" Tubuh mungil nan ringkih itu menubruk tubuhnya dengan cukup keras. Memeluknya dengan erat dan hangat bersama dengan isakan-isakan yang keluar dari bibir si cantik itu.**

"**Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Yunnie. Jangan tinggalkan aku,"**

Meski tak ada satupun kata cinta yang terucap dari bibir Yunho, namun pemuda yang kini menjelma menjadi pria dewasa yang berkarisma ini tetap memegang teguh janjinya kepada Jaejoong karena pemuda cantik itu sudah menyihir seluruh tubuhnya untuk hanya berpusat kepada dirinya.

Yunho terlanjur tak dapat berpaling.

"Aku merindukanmu,"

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Seorang pemuda berwajah cantik mengembangkan senyumnya yang paling bersinar, mata besarnya memandang ke sekeliling –mengamati segala perubahan yang terjadi pada kampung halamannya selama enam tahun ia tinggal pergi. Kemudian sosok tegap dan tampan merangkul bahunya lembut. Pria berdarah Korea dan Amerika Latin itu mengacak pelan surai si pemuda cantik gemas.

"Do you feel great?"

"Ne, Siwon hyungie~ Aku rindu sekali pada Korea"

"Haha, dimana ayah dan ibumu?"

"Entahlah, tadi di belakang kita kan?"

"Kau terlalu bersemangat sampai meninggalkan mereka"

"Hihihihi"

Cup~

Pria yang dipanggil Siwon itu mengecup pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas. Hatinya sungguh lega saat pemuda cantik yang disayanginya itu mendapatkan keajaiban dari Tuhan dan dinyatakan sembuh dari penyakitnya setelah enam tahun lamanya berobat.

"Jja, kita susul ayah dan ibumu"

"Okay~"

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

"Ehm... YJS corp?" (apaan banget ini -_-)

"Eoh? Memang kau ada urusan apa dengan perusahaan pertelevisian itu?"

"Ada seseorang yang harus kukunjungi," ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Tok tok tok

Yunho mengalihkan atensinya ke arah pintu ruang kerjanya sambil menurunkan kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidungnya yang bangir.

"Masuklah,"

"Maaf mengganggu, Tuan Jung. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" Seorang wanita cantik yang merupakan sekretarisnya itu berbicara dengan sopan.

"Suruh masuk saja,"

"Baik, Tuan. Silakan masuk,"

Yunho memakai kacamatanya lagi dan kembali berkutat dengan berkas kerjanya yang berserakan memenuhi meja, tidak mengindahkan seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya sambil tersenyum haru. Terlebih saat mata sosok itu menangkap sebuah foto yang bertengger manis di ujung meja Yunho, senyumannya yang menawan semakin mengembang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho datar masih dengan mata yang tak mau lepas dari pekerjaannya meneliti berkas-berkas bawahannya.

"Bukankan tidak sopan berbicara tanpa menatap lawan bicara?"

**DEG!**

"Jaejoong…" Si Jung muda yang duduk di balik meja kerjanya itu berbisik lirih.

Suara lembut nan manis itu menggelitik telinga Yunho sampai menggetarkan dadanya. Jantungnya mendadak berdegub tak tenang, kegugupan yang merasukinya membuat Yunho tak kuasa mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang si pemilik suara. Tangannya yang sedang menggenggam sebuah pulpen pun ikut gemetar samar. Efek kerinduannya yang mendalam memberikan sebuah reaksi berlebihan pada seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hebat sekali! Sekarang Jung Yunho sudah menjadi seorang CEO di usia yang muda" pemuda cantik yang dirindukan Yunho itu masih berceloteh sesuka hati.

"B-Begitulah," Yunho berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk kemudian menatap sosok menawan itu langsung lewat matanya.

**DEG!**

Darahnya berdesir dengan cepat kala mendapati makhluk yang dulu selalu mewarnai harinya berubah semakin indah bak kupu-kupu dengan sayapnya yang berwarna-warni. Kini, matanya justru tak dapat berpaling dari Jaejoong. Pria dengan senyumannya yang manis itu memandang ke sekeliling ruang kerja milik Yunho.

"Darimana k-kau tahu kalau aku bekerja di sini?" Yunho mengharap bahwa perasaan Jaejoong masihlah sama seperti dahulu. Ketika mereka masih sama-sama duduk di bangku sekolah menengah.

"Aku sempat melihatmu di televisi saat di Amerika, kau bahkan masuk majalah bisnis ternama di sana" Yunho mendesah kecewa dalam hati mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan?" Pria tampan berahang tegas itu terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengakui bahwa ia mengharapkan Jaejoong tahu mengenai dirinya karena masih mencintainya sehingga ia akan dengan mudah kembali menjalin hubungan kekasih bersama Jaejoong.

Tidak semudah itu, Yunho. Kini Jaejoong merasa butuh pengakuan darimu.

Pengakuan cinta.

"Aku? Memang apa yang harus aku harapkan, eoh? Ha..ha..ha" Yunho tertawa sumbang.

"Maaf permisi, apa kalian sudah selesai?" Tiba-tiba pria yang tak kalah tampan dari Yunho itu muncul dari balik pintu ruang kerja Yunho yang tidak ditutup.

Yunho melebarkan matanya yang sempit saat pria yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya itu melingkarkan lengan kekarnya ke bahu Jaejoong dengan leluasa kemudian memberikan Jaejoong sebuah senyuman manis yang penuh dengan pancaran kasih.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi," Dengan berat hati, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan Yunho. Namun baru beberapa detik kemudian, Yunho memanggil namanya.

"Jaejoong-ah," Jaejoong tersenyum diam-diam. Berharap Yunho mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin sekali ia dengar. Sebuah kata rindu mungkin? Atau kata cinta yang sudah sangat lama ia tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya.

"Ne?" Jaejoong berbalik ke arah Yunho.

"Ahm… Sampai jumpa," Jung muda itu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Oh? Ne…" Helaan napas kecewa berhembus samar dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Mmm… Jaejoong-ah,"

"Iya?" Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Jaejoong masih begitu berharap Yunho mau mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuat hatinya berbunga. Namun…

"L-Lain kali aku akan berkunjung, rumahmu masih yang dulu kan?"

"Ya, baiklah. Sampai jumpa,"

Buru-buru Jaejoong mengamit tangan Siwon dan pergi dari hadapan Yunho sebelum laki-laki bermarga Jung itu menginterupsi langkahnya lagi hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting dan membuatnya terus mengulang kata 'sampai jumpa', sungguh membuat Jaejoong merasa mual karena jengah. Siwon hanya berkelip tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong-nya dan laki-laki barusan.

"Hei, aku bahkan belum berkenalan dengan CEO muda itu" protes Siwon dengan tangan yang masih ditarik-tarik oleh Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu!" balas Jaejoong ketus masih dengan kakinya yang melangkah lebar-lebar.

'Dasar payah!' maki pemuda cantik itu dalam hati.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Sudah seminggu lamanya sejak Jaejoong menemuinya di kantor, dan dia –Jung Yunho masih tak ada nyali untuk mengunjungi pemuda cantik yang ia tunggu-tunggu itu. Rasa rindunya yang menumpuk sejatinya mengundang kegelisahan dalam dada Yunho. Betapa ia sangat ingin menemui Jaejoong namun ia terlalu bingung untuk mencari sebuah jawaban jika saja Jaejoong menanyai alasan kedatangannya nanti.

"Apa aku harus bilang 'Jaejoong-ah, aku merindukanmu sampai ingin mati' begitu?" Yunho berbicara dengan bayangannya sendiri di depan kaca.

"Tidak, itu berlebihan! Atau… aku harus berkata 'Hai, Jae. Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi, jadi apa kita masih sepasang kekasih?' haruskah seperti itu?" Yunho mengacak surai hitam pendeknya yang rapi sampai berantakan.

"Aish~ Kenapa begitu sulit?!" gerutunya pada udara kosong.

Ah…

Entah kemana perginya Jung Yunho yang selalu cuek dan tak peduli terhadap apapun, kali ini ia merasa gugup hanya dengan memikirkan tentang Jaejoong. Kemudian bahunya ikut melengkung kecewa ketika ia mengingat seorang laki-laki yang mendampingi Jaejoong kala itu. Laki-laki yang terlihat begitu akrab dengan Jaejoong, seolah mengancam kedudukan Yunho di hati Jaejoong.

Yunho bahkan mulai tak yakin bahwa Jaejoong masih menyimpan rasa cinta sebesar dulu kepadanya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengunjunginya sekarang. Aku harus memastikan perasaannya,"

.

.

YunJae

.

.

"Ermhh…" Suara erangan dan decakan mewarnai pergumulan panas yang tengah dilakukan oleh kedua sejoli yang terbaring saling tindih di sofa itu. Dua orang laki-laki dengan salah seorangnya yang diketahui bernama Choi Siwon itu tengah memenjarakan tubuh ramping seorang laki-laki cantik di bawah kungkungannya.

"Mmpck.. umh.." Bibir penuh milik Siwon tak bosan mengerjai bibir dan leher putih mulus milik tunangan cantiknya itu seolah tak pernah merasa puas.

"Mmpck.. sudah Siwonnie…" Lelaki cantik itu mendorong dada Siwon dengan cukup kepayahan.

"Tapi aku masih merindukanmu," Lelaki cantik itu terkikik kecil menatap wajah merengek Siwon, surai hitam si Choi muda itu nampak awut-awutan karena perbuatannya.

"Nanti malam kita bertemu lagi, oke? Sampaikan pamitku pada, Joongie"

Cup~

"Hati-hati, Heechullie" ujar Siwon setelah mengecup dahi tunangannya itu lembut.

Tak lama setelah Heechul pergi, bunyi bel rumah keluarga Kim menggema di seluruh ruangan. Siwon dengan penampilannya yang masih cukup berantakan terpaksa memutar kembali tubuhnya menuju pintu dan mendapati CEO muda yang kemarin ia dan Jaejoong temui di kantor YJS corp.

Yunho –CEO muda yang disebut-sebut oleh Siwon itu terkejut melihat penampilan Siwon yang nyaris sama dengan korban angin badai. Surai pendek dan hitam yang kemarin terlihat begitu klimis kini nampak acak-acakan bersama dengan kemejanya yang tak kalah berantakan. Dan Yunho semakin menajamkan matanya saat melihat beberapa tanda merah tercetak di leher putih dan tegas milik Siwon.

"Sedang apa, Siwon hyungie?" Kini serangan jantung menghantam dada Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong turun dari tangga dengan rambutnya yang basah juga selembar bathrobe merah maroon yang membalut tubuhnya. Pikiran Yunho langsung menerawang kemana-mana, membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai Siwon dan Jaejoong. Tubuhnya mengeras sendiri karena emosi yang tiba-tiba menguasainya.

"Yunho? Apa yang-" Pemuda cantik itu tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Yunho secara tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari jangkauan mata Siwon. Entah kemana, yang pasti Yunho butuh waktu bicara empat mata bersama Jaejoong.

Di pinggiran kolam renang, dada Yunho naik turun menahan amarah sedang Jaejoong hanya mengamatinya tak mengerti. Yunho berbalik ke arah Jaejoong dengan begitu cepat lalu meneliti setiap inci bagian tubuh Jaejoong, memutar tubuh kecil itu ke kiri dan ke kanan sampai mengundang kerutan di dahi Jaejoong. Lalu pria bermarga Jung itu menangkup dua belah pipinya yang kini terlihat berisi, manik musang yang tajam itu menatap tepat ke mata bulat dan bening milik Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela napasnya, menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Jaejoong lalu memejamkan mata.

"Kau sembuh, Jaejoongie" bisik pria itu lirih tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Sebuah ringisan antara lega dan miris bercampur menghiasi wajah Yunho.

"Aku senang ah- maksudku… aku tak tahu harus bagaimana harus menggambarkan perasaanku saat aku melihatmu kembali ke Korea dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih baik daripada enam tahun lalu," Yunho meracau dengan dahinya yang masih bersandar pada dahi Jaejoong, matanya juga masih setia terpejam. Ia hanya ingin mencoba untuk menyampaikan segala ucapan yang sempat tersangkut di tenggorokannya ketika pertama kali Jaejoong menemuinya di kantor.

Yunho melepaskan rengkuhannya dan sedikit menjaga jaraknya dengan Jaejoong.

"Selamat menjalani hidupmu yang baru, semoga kau bahagia dengan pria itu" Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Pria itu? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Orang yang kau panggil Siwon hyung tadi" Jaejoong mengerti, Yunho bermaksud melepaskannya untuk bersama Siwon.

"Kau… ingin melepaskanku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang bergetar, ada sedikit nada ketidakpercayaan yang terkandung di dalamnya.

"Ahm… Aku sendiri tak tahu sejak awal kau ini milikku atau bukan. Jadi.."

"Apa kau tidak pernah menganggap bahwa ucapanku serius? Tentang cintaku, tentang hubungan kita? Kau tak menganggapnya serius, begitukah?!" Kedua tangan Jaejoong mengepal erat bersama dengan nada suaranya yang semakin meninggi. Kali ini amarah lebih memilih Jaejoong sebagai tempatnya bersarang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jung Yunho!"

"Lalu sekarang ini apa?! Kau bilang kau mencintaiku tapi sekarang kau menjadi milik orang lain!" sela Yunho, memutus ucapan Jaejoong yang belum terselesaikan.

"Kau berhasil, Jae! Kau berhasil membuatku menunggu selama enam tahun! Menunggumu yang bahkan aku tak tahu sama sekali kabar beritanya! Gelisah setiap aku mengingatmu, dadaku sesak tiap kali memimpikanmu. Lalu tiba-tiba kau pulang bersama dengan seseorang yang kini mendiami tempat istimewa di hatimu, lalu apa yang harus kuharapkan?! Memang aku harus apa?!" Yunho melolong seperti sudah jengah menahan segala beban di hatinya. Ia muntahkan seluruh hal yang berkecamuk di kepalanya langsung kepada Jaejoong.

"Kenapa tidak berusaha untuk merebutku?! Bukankah kau sudah sangat lama menungguku pulang?" Jaejoong kesal dengan sikap Yunho yang nampak begitu pasrah menerima keadaan, hal itu membuat pemuda cantik ini merasa dirinya bukanlah sesuatu yang berharga bagi Yunho.

"Akan lebih baik bila aku melepasmu untuk mengejar kebahagiaanmu, Jae" Suara Yunho melembut.

"Kenapa kau harus melakukan itu?"

Yunho tak bergeming menerima serangan pertanyaan Jaejoong barusan.

"Karena…" Jung muda itu menghela napasnya demi menyingkirkan rasa gugup.

"Karena… Aku mencintaimu, dan… Aku akan mengusahakan segalanya demi kebahagianmu," sambung pria tampan itu mengungkap isi hatinya.

Diam-diam Jaejoong menghembuskan napas lega lalu air matanya mulai berjatuhan membasahi pipinya yang putih. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan sejak lama. Ungkapan cinta dari Yunho, ungkapan cinta yang tulus meluncur dari hati pria itu. Jaejoong merasa begitu lega ketika mengetahui bahwa ia tak kehilangan Yunho bahkan membuat pria itu menepati janjinya untuk terus menunggunya pulang.

Puk!

"Kenapa aku harus menunggu sangat lama juga harus pergi ke Amerika dulu hanya untuk mendengarmu mengatakan cinta padaku?" ujar Jaejoong setelah memukul bahu Yunho dengan gemas.

"Apa?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yun-ah. Sejak dulu hingga saat ini, kau tidak tergantikan"

"M-Maksudmu?"

"Dasar sok tahu! Siwon hyung itu kakak sepupuku, kenapa kau mengira dia itu kekasihku sedang dia sendiri sudah memiliki tunangan? Huweeee…" Tiba-tiba tangisan Jaejoong mengeras dan hal itu langsung membuat Yunho kalang kabut.

"Oh, benarkah?" Yunho malah balik bertanya seperti orang idiot.

"Kau menyebalkan, Yunnie-ya! Kau sangat lamban!" Suara Jaejoong melengking kencang sama bisingnya seperti dulu. Meskipun kini pemuda cantik itu nampak lebih dewasa, ternyata itu hanya penampilan luarnya saja. Sedang perangainya tak jauh beda dari masa sekolah menengah.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku" Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih kecil darinya dengan erat seolah bermaksud menyampaikan segala rasa sesalnya yang telah membuat Jaejoong harus menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan cintanya.

"Masa harus selalu aku yang mulai?! Aku kan tidak mau dicap sebagai laki-laki agresif, kau tahu!? Huweee…."

Yunho yang nyaris putus asa dengan Jaejoong yang tak dapat menghentikan racauannya itu akhirnya mendaratkan bibir hatinya ke bibir mungil yang terus bergerak itu. Awalnya hanya menempel agar membuat Jaejoong berhenti berbicara, namun nyatanya ia juga merindukan kelembutan bibir Jaejoong yang sejak dulu menjadi candunya itu. Bibir tebal Yunho bergerak perlahan mengulum bibir pinkish milik Jaejoong. Menyesapnya dalam seolah mengungkapkan rasa rindunya yang sudah membuncah di dada.

"Maafkan aku.. mmpck.. aku mencintaimu," ujar Yunho di sela-sela ciumannya.

Entah siapa yang memulai dan bagaimana mereka memulainya, kini dua sejoli favorit kita tengah duduk berpangkuan di atas bangku berjemur berbahan kayu di pinggiran kolam renang. Pemuda cantik dengan kulit yang lebih putih cenderung pucat itu kini tengah mendesah hebat saat pria tampan yang memangkunya kini mengulum dan menghisap lekukan lehernya yang terekspos karena bathrobe yang tadi dipakainya sudah melorot kemana-mana.

Yunho, pria yang memangku pemuda bernama Jaejoong itu terus memberikan tanda-tanda kepemilikannya di tubuh Jaejoong. Mulai dari leher, tulang selangka, sampai ke dada berisi milik pemuda cantik itu.

Yunho sangat sadar bahwa kini miliknya yang masih berbalut celana jeans biru tua itu sudah mendesak minta dibebaskan, terlebih mendapatkan serangan nikmat hasil dari gesekan tubuh bagian bawah Jaejoong yang tak memakai apapun saat ini makin membuat gairahnya memuncak nyaris gila. Terlebih dengan cairan hangat berwarna putih kental milik Jaejoong sudah dua kali membasahi celananya.

Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong tak memakai apapun di bagian bawah? Tentu saja, tadi pemuda cantik itu baru selesai mandi dan hanya memakai jubah mandinya tanpa kain apapun lagi dan langsung keluar menemui Yunho.

"Yun, aku mau…" ujar Jaejoong ambigu setelah menarik wajah Yunho dari dadanya.

"Mau ap-ssshh… Joongie…" Pria tampan berkulit tan itu mendesah frustasi saat Jaejoong membelai miliknya yang masih terbungkus sempurna itu.

"Ayolah~ dulu kau tak pernah melakukannya padaku.." rengek Jaejoong masih tak menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang seduktif di barang kebanggaan milik Yunho. Tangan yang satunya menuntun jemari Yunho ke arah bongkahan pantatnya yang kenyal.

Jaejoong dengan sengaja menyentuhkan jari tengah Yunho yang runcing dan panjang menuju ke lubang analnya lalu dia mendesah sendiri atas rasa nikmat yang di terimanya. Sebuah pemandangan yang begitu menggiurkan di mata Yunho. Sejak kapan Jaejoong bisa menjadi seseduktif ini?

"Aanghh…" Satu desahan lolos saat Jaejoong dengan sengaja memasukan satu jari Yunho ke lubangnya. Tidak salah lagi, Jaejoong memang terlahir agresif!

"Baiklah, kau yang minta. No mercy, honey…" Yunhp berbisik seduktif di telinga Jaejoong dengan suara seksinya yang husky.

Kreeet…

Kesejatian Yunho langsung berdiri tegak seolah puas mendapatkan kebebasannya saat Yunho membuak resleting dan menurunkan celananya sebatas paha. Pria berperawakan tinggi besar itu membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong di atas kursi kayu itu dan langsung menghujamkan kejantanannya tanpa persiapan, mengundang erangan keras dari bibir mungil Jaejoong.

"Besar sekali, Yunnie… sakit…" Pemuda cantik itu merintih saat rasa perih yang tiada tara seolah merobek lubangnya.

"Sstt… sakitnya tidak akan lama, Joongie-ya" ucap Yunho mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong lalu mengecup kedua pipi pemuda manis itu.

Yunho menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan, mengeluar-masukan miliknya di dalam Jaejoong dengan tempo yang sangat lembut agar tak menyakiti Jaejoong. Mimik kesakitan si cantik itu berubah perlahan saat lubangnya mulai menyesuaikan kehadiran milik Yunho di dalamnya.

"L-Lebih cepat…Ngghh.." Jaejoong menggeliat tak tenang saat dirinya merasa sangat kesal karena tempo hentakan Yunho yang begitu lambat.

"_As you wish bab_ –enghh… Sabar sayang~" Yunho terkekeh dalam hati saat Jaejoong ikut menggerakan pinggulnya sendiri dengan tempo yang lebih cepat karena kesal dengan Yunho yang sengaja menggodanya. Membuat Yunho mendesah begitu merasakan kejantanannya di pijat di dalam rectum Jaejoong.

Suara kecipak penyatuan tubuh mereka menggema di sana bersama dengan eluhan dan erangan nikmat yang terus saja keluar dari bibir kedua lelaki yang sibuk bergumul panas itu. Yunho semakin beringas menghujamkan miliknya pada lubang Jaejoong ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang mendesak yang akan segera keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ini nikmat, Jae.. Hhh.."

Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong sampai pria cantik itu kembali duduk di atas pangkuannya dan terus menghujamkan kejantanannya ke lubang Jaejoong dengan penuh gairah sampai tubuh Jaejoong terlonjak-lonjak naik turun dengan cepat. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dengan bibir mungilnya yang terbuka meresapi rasa nikmat yang menyelimutinya saat kejantanan Yunho terus menumbuk sweet spotnya dengan keras.

"Hh ahh ahh hh.." Deru napas Jaejoong begitu keras terdengar. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yunho saat ia merasa ia akan klimaks sebentar lagi.

"Ak-Aku…"

"Bersama sayang,"

Keduanya menggeram keras saat berhasil mencapai firdausnya dengan Yunho yang mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya di dalam Jaejoong. Begitu banyak sampai cairan itu mengalir turun ke sela-sela paha Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Nado, Yun…" jawab Jaejoong lemas karena kelelahan setelah mencapai ketinggiannya.

Yunho segera membenahi bathrobe pemuda cantik yang terkulai lemas bersandar di dadanya itu juga merapikan pakaiannya sendiri yang cukup berantakan sebelum ada yang memerogoki mereka dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini.

"Akhirnya aku melakukannya denganmu…" gumam Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang lelah. Mata bulat bening itu masih setia terpejam, juga kepalanya masih nyaman bersandar di dada Yunho yang bidang.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian –uh? Aku mencium bau aneh di sini?" Siwon yang baru datang dari dalam langsung meluncurkan pandangan menyelidik kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong begitu hidungnya mencium aroma khas sex menyebar di sana.

"Oh, Joongie~ What are you doing with this guy, eoh?" Jaejoong masih tak ingin beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho. Tentu saja, lubang dan pinggangnya sakit semua. Sedang Yunho hanya dapat memberikan Siwon sebuah cengiran canggung.

"Akan aku adukan kau pada ibu dan ayahmu!" ancam Siwon kesal karena Jaejoong tak menanggapi ucapannya.

"Fyi, Yunho ini kekasihku Siwon hyung. Dan aku akan mengadukanmu juga pada daddy dan mommy Choi kalau kau pun sering melakukan ini bersama Heechullie hyung! Aku saja baru satu kali," celoteh Jaejoong tak mau kalah diakhiri dengan sebuah kalimat lugu yang muncul dari kerucutan mungil yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"ANDWE! Don't you dare, Jaejoongie!"

Menurutku, cinta itu adalah membuat Yunnie menyadari kehadiranku, check! Aku berhasil melakukannya! Tak sia-sia aku merecoki Yunnie setiap hari, hehe.

Dua. Cinta itu membuat Yunnie berubah lebih baik. I got this one too, ne Yunnie? Si berandal Jung Yunho kini menjadi seorang CEO yang sukses di sebuah perusahaan ternama, hebat bukan?

Tiga. Cinta itu membuat kita saling percaya satu sama lain, tentu saja ini juga sudah aku dan Yunnie lakukan. Kalau tidak, bagaimana bisa kami tetap bersama setelah enam tahun berpisah dalam ketidakpastian?

Dan yang paling membuatku bahagia adalah berhasil mendapatkan hati Yunnie~

Kini, kalimat "Kim Jaejoong mencintai Jung Yunho" jadi terdengar kurang tepat ditelingaku.

Akan lebih menyenangkan bila diganti dengan kalimat "Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho saling mencintai!"

Sounds great, right? ^^

–Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Ngakak plis, ini apaan coba endingnya? -_-

Aku sekalian mau ijin yah kalau sepanjang bulan puasa aku mau hiatus nulis dulu. Jadi ff ga bakal ada yang update. Aku mau fokus menjalani puasa :'D /edisi tobat/

MAAFIN AKU kalau ada salah-salah kata yang pernah sengaja atau tidak sengaja membuat kalian sempat tersinggung. Mohon maaf lahir batin~ /bowing 180 degrees/ ^^v

Sampai jumpaaaa~~~~

Selena,


End file.
